creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Glider
Basic Information The Glider is an equipment device that enables player characters to glide through the air mainly horizontally or with a descending course, and/or to land safely when falling from high up. Despite its boost, this equipment is a nose-heavy hang-glider that will dip down quickly whenever you attempt to soar upwards. The Stamina bar will not regenerate by itself while gliding - not before your player character has landed. When your character is back on their (his or her) feet, the Stamina bar - now yellow once again - will start to refill in time like normally. If you raise your maximum Stamina before starting to glide, you can soar up much higher with your Glider. Food like Corrupted Sandwiches or Melon Pie will enhance your Stamina significantly, and different types of Food even stack their effects. The regeneration of Stamina is percentage based, so it will take the same timespan to regenerate 100 maximum Stamina, 200 maximum Stamina or even 700 maximum Stamina to 100%. If you should lose all your Stamina as soon as you start gliding, please check your keysettings (in the "general" options of your game) and make sure to assign another key to the "Power Attack" Gauntlet Smash (usually executed with the middle mouse key / clickable mouse wheel (setting "Mouse 2") than the key that you press in order to use your Glider. How to obtain Currently only players who have a "Pro"-status will automatically find the Glider in it's special equipment slot next to the character's portrait in the inventory. If you buy costume skins for the glider (like the Steam Glider) you will NOT receive the Glider itself as an F2P player by that. However, if you own any glider skins/costumes, you will not only receive the Glider as soon as you buy the Pro DLC, but from that point on you will also be able to select any of the glider costumes that you have already obtained. The same goes for the Flashlight and any flashlight skins (like the Ghostly Flashlight or the Jack-o-Lantern). Early backers and players who have bought any coins for money via the Store before August 2nd 2016 have been automatically promoted to "Pro". New players can become "Pro" players by buying the "Pro"-DLC for Creativerse directly via Steam http://store.steampowered.com/app/515710/Creativerse__Pro/ You cannot craft a glider nor obtain it on any game world, you also cannot share it with other players (neither any costume skins for these features); the same goes for the Flashlight. If you have bought the "Pro"-DLC or have been an Early Access player and can't find the glider (or the Flashlight), then please exit the game and check your Steam game library. Make sure that there is a check mark next in the "installed" box next to the "Pro"-DLC; and if it isn't there, please click on the box so the DLC will work properly. Then start the game again and look at the equipment slots next to your inventory/bag. How to equip The Glider is a permanent equipment that does not have to be equipped and cannot be unequipped either. As mentioned the Glider has its own equipment slot to the left side of the character model (next to the inventory, to be opened by "e" as the default key). Even when the player character is defeated (even in Hard Mode) the character will not lose the Glider, and it will not be dropped into any Death Statues. When respawning at their Touchstone the player character will still have the Glider in its equipment slot, and the Flashlight too. How to use Activate the glider to start gliding with "g" (default key, can be customized). When starting to glide, you will automatically look at your character from a 3rd-person view from behind and you cannot change this view to first person. You can influence this by changing any of your equipment (weapon, tool, armor parts, mining cell) while gliding. Additional commands about how to steer will be displayed directly above the Stamina bar that will turn blue while gliding. The Glider does not work like a plane nor a jetpack. It is not intended to grant free flight nor to "climb" trees or cliffs (even though you can manage to get up on trees of medium height with some practise if you start from a certain distance and then use the boost). It is not necessary (nor advisable) to hold the key for going forward ("w" by default) to start flying right away. Instead, try gentle steering with the mouse and do not attempt to fly upwards too much by shoving the mouse forward. You can turn left and right with your usual key settings ("a" + "d" as default keys) or simply by moving your mouse left or right. You can glide downwards faster with "s" as the default key or by moving your mouse to look downwards, however this will not let you descend directly vertically. Even when landing, the player character will usually take at least one additional step forward, so a pinpoint touchdown is very hard to accomplish. It is best to start gliding from a high up place, then descending a bit to gain momentum and then carefully and slightly flying upwards again. This will grant the fastest way to travel across Creativerse game worlds. Yes, you can make your player character fly upwards', but only for a short while' - either by pressing "w" (forward as the default key) or by moving your mouse up so you will look into the sky / upwards. Please note that this will under no circumstances let your player character ascend absolutely vertically, but just in a steep angle, so you cannot use it to "climb" like on a ladder, which makes it hard to escape from narrow pits or the like with the use of the glider. Even when holding "w" (as the default key) continually, your player character will start to drop downwards all by itself very quickly, since the glider is nose-heavy and not intended for free flying, but for gliding downwards. With some practise you can learn how to flare out this fall for a bit, but not completely. You cannot soar very high even when using a boost (LeftShift by default) with a Glider (it's not a jetpack nor a plane after all), and the boost will also let the player character ascend in a steep angle, but not vertically. The booster will use up your Stamina though until the blue Stamina bar is empty and the boost ends. You will notice that the boost won't last for long and such won't carry you very high up; so again it is advisable to start gliding from a place somewhere high up if you want to glide for a longer time. You can continue to press "w" though, which will stop the automatic descend after a few seconds and will make your glider carry your player character up once again for another brief span, and then the glider will dip down again, etc. If you have started your flight from a high enough place, then you won't be stopped by the ground, but can continue to glide through the air in this way for a very long time, moving in a constant up-and-down wave movement, unless being stopped by an obstacle like a mountain or treetop. To go faster, you can use the booster for your Glider by pressing LeftShift (as the default key) and flying either horizontally or descending. The Glider goes fastest while descending in any case and will slow down significantly when gliding horizontally or upwards. With or without using the boost, the Glider can only soar in a ascending angle, no matter how slightly, for a very brief time span and will then dip down again automatically. Unfortunately changing the "camera look sensitivity" (in the game settings) does not achieve any significant difference in the very sensitive control of the glider, so it might take a little practice until you will learn to use it optimally. On flat ground your player character will always land safely and unscathed automatically when gliding down to the ground. However; beware! If your player character should hit any obstacles while gliding, this will disrupt the flight and your player character can then drop/fall straight downwards, which will cause falling damage. Luckily in this case you can simply start gliding again by quickly pressing "g" (default key), so your player character should be able to land safely, except if in a narrow vertical tunnel. You can throw Explosives from the air while flying with a Glider, you can open your map during the flight (also while pressing "w" continually), you can consume Potions and consumables (like Mushrooms or Food) and you can even craft (as long as you have the necessary ingredients in your backpack) while gliding. However, you might not be able to use the right mouse button to activate items in your quickbar, instead you might need to press the number key of the according quickslot twice. While flying, you can perform a roll (forward, backwards and sideways) - just for fun - by holding down the Left Alt key (as the default setting) and then pressing any directional key, or double-tapping any directional key if you have this option enabled in your option menu. Two roll moves (indicated by 2 arrows to the right of the quickbar next to the small armor durability doll) are available and will then replenish over time. You can perform a Gauntlet Smash in the air by clicking the middle mouse button (often the mouse wheel), but this will only use up your Stamina and amount to nothing.Category:Premium Category:Pro Category:Gliders